Tears in Heaven
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: On the eve of Harry’s 15th birthday- Death eaters attack his home, when he flees to the night bus with a dreamlike creature- they shoot it down. Dumbledore tells Ron and Hermione of his death. Feelings come out that weren’t there before. R/Hr – (?)
1. Default Chapter

Tears in Heaven

One the eve of Harry's 15th birthday- Death eaters attack his home, when he flees to the night bus with a dreamlike creature- they shoot it down. Dumbledore tells Ron and Hermione of his death. Feelings come out that weren't there before. R/Hr – (?) Hy/OC

A/N: I don't own anything, it's been a LONG while since I read or have owned a copy of any the Harry Potter books so please forgive me if I mess anything up. Eric Clapton owns the song "Tears in Heaven" not me. 

Very sad first chapter- it's probably going to be the only one with a song in it. Read to the end- I think you might like it better that way. 

Ron/Hermione – Harry/OC (?)

Set after Goblet of Fire- Eve of Harry's 15th birthday

Harry dreamt of loud booms and his parent's screaming, the usual nightmare. This time he awoke from being shaken from his sleep. He put his glasses on expecting to see Dudley or Uncle Vernon reminding him of something unpleasant or telling him to stop screaming. Instead it was a girl, a beautiful one at that. 

She had dark, wavy hair, flawless skin, and piercing blue eyes. She seemed barely over 16. There was a loud crashing and she looked out his window. Some of the noises from his nightmare were real. 

" W-who are you?" Harry asked. " What are you doing here?" She didn't answer but continued to look out the window. Harry looked her over, she had a flowing white dress on underneath a dark robe. She reminded him of a Veela but more human like but almost dreamlike. A peace seemed upon him as he gazed at her, but a crash jolted him to reality. "What's going on?"

" There is no time to explain Harry. We must leave quickly." She seemed to breathe her words as she spoke, they soothed his worry a little. There was a scream from the street. Unexpectedly, Harry's scar hurt like someone drove a knife through that spot. Another one like her entered his room, except he was a male and taller. 

" Matthias?" He shook his head, and walked over to Harry. Harry heard a distinct pounding on the door downstairs. The girl and Matthias suddenly became alert. Matthias took Harry by the arm and practically dragged him out of bed. " Harry, here take your wand. I set your owl out already, we must leave." The girl said to him. Matthias lead Harry out the door and the girl just behind him. Harry's scar was blazing. They ran down the stairs past the door and into the kitchen. 

" Kala, take him. I will hold them off." 

" I cannot leave you," She looked at him with fear in her dark blue pools. 

There was more banging on the door and Harry heard the distinct crash of the door being blown off its hinges. 

" _Avada kedavra!"_ Harry looked back as a green light hurtled toward him, Matthias stepped in the way though. 

" No!" Kala screamed and Harry passed out. 

Harry awoke in a warm bed. The girl named Kala sat next to him, with a blank expression except for a trace of a few tears on her cheek. Harry looked around for a moment before reaching to the table next to him to give him his glasses. He looked around for a second before realizing that he was on the Night Bus far above a vast sea. 

" Hello," the girl said to him. 

" What happened?" Harry asked her. 

" Death Eaters attacked your home." She answered cutting to the chase. Her face was still pure and pale, despite that she had obviously been crying. " My brother and I were able to get there first, before anything happened. You are safe for the moment, because no one except Albus Dumbledore, a few people at the ministry and myself know you are here." Harry's eyes widened. " They're gone though," she added sadly. " I know you didn't like them much, but they are gone." 

" I'm sorry, who's gone?" 

" The Dursley's, Harry. They have all been killed." Harry sat back in shock. It seemed so surreal, a few hours ago they were yelling at him to shut his owl up. Now they were gone forever. He never really cared for them, that much was true, but they did take him in when they didn't have to.

The girl glanced backward on the bus looking at the other passengers who didn't realize the fact that it was Harry Potter on the bus. Harry looked at them all wondering how they would not know it was him. 

" They cannot hear or see you Harry." He looked at the girl. He sat back, not really caring how this was done. Out of a want to occupy his mind while things settled in,

" Why?" 

" I am not human Harry. I am a lost race of people, my brother and I were the last. There is an aurora around me that makes things invisible unless you look for them," She paused. " My name is Kalenluin but for your safety and mine call me Chloe. " She sat back with her arms crossed over her stomach, hunched over. 

" They killed him. Matthias was your brother," Harry said quietly. She nodded and wiped away a tear though she pretended not to. A large jolt in the bus made them jump. Harry and Chloe looked around wildly. People on the bus began to scream as another jolt left the bus driver unconscious. 

" Death Eaters know you are on this bus," Chloe said fearfully. The bus began to plummet down to the ocean below. 

~*~

Ron and Hermione sat with Ginny, Fred, and George playing a game next to the fire at the Weasley's house. Pigwidgeon sat on Ron's shoulder hooting happily and occasionally nibbling on his ear. 

The five of them were so busy playing that none of them paid any attention to the knock on the door. They did hear Mr. Weasley answer the door,

" Why, Albus! What a surprise to see you here." 

" I'm afraid I am not here on good business, Arthur. I am under the impression that Ronald and Hermione Granger are here. If I may have a word with them," Ron and Hermione looked at each other confused, as did George, Fred and Ginny. Mr. Weasley came into the room,

" Ginny, Fred, George," he nodded to the kitchen. The three of them shot bewildered looks at Hermione and Ron before leaving quietly. Professor Dumbledore entered the room, Mr. Weasley closed the door behind him. 

" Have we done something wrong Professor?" Ron asked immediately. Dumbledore smiled, for an instant but it faded quickly. 

" I'm afraid you have done nothing wrong, but are about to feel a terrible loss." Ron suddenly felt a weight tug on his heart, as did Hermione. " If you have done anything wrong it was befriend Harry Potter, knowing what hunted him. You have shown deepest loyalty to him-" Hermione clasped a hand over her hand and gasped. " and were the best friends that he could have ever found. It pains deeper then you may know for me to say, that Harry Potter is dead." 

Ron went blank. His best friend was gone. Flashes of his memory of times that he spent with him passed through his mind. Hermione cried beside him. Ron felt his knees turn to jelly and his heart falling to pieces. He was dimly aware that Hermione ran out of the room. 

" How?" Ron croaked. 

" Death eaters attacked his house, when he fled onto the Night bus, they shot it down. No survivors were found on the wreck." 

" There is a chance that he is still alive then?" Ron asked. Dumbledore looked on the red-rimmed eyes of Ron. 

" A very small one, yes" Ron felt himself in a daze. He looked out the window and saw Hermione crying in the garden. She had just come back from the visit with Victor Krum and the first thing she said upon arrival was 'Hello, Ron. When's Harry to arrive?' 

" Go on, I will tell your family." He heard Dumbledore say faintly. Ron opened the door and went out to her.

~*~ 

_Would you know my name, _

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Will you be the same,_

_If I saw you in Heaven?_

~*~

Hermione looked up him as Ron walked out to her. She stood up and embraced him. They both cried together. It was the first time they ever really hugged like that. Ron stroked the back of Hermione's head as she cried, he was completely silent though. 

~*~

I must be strong, and carry on 

_Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven._

~*~

They parted and they walked around the side of the pond beside the house. Ron absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. She shot him a look and realized he wasn't paying attention. They sat down on the far shore of the pond and sat there for hours, staring into the water.

~*~

_Would you hold my hand,_

_If I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would you help me stand,_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I find my way _

_Through night and day_

_Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven_

~*~

Hermione watched Ron sit in grief, she glanced back at the house and then to him. He was in more pain then she was, even though he didn't show it. She touched the side of his face as a tear rolled down it. She leaned over slowly and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked at her surprised for a moment. She leaned her head against his chest and they spoke no more. 

~*~

" No Harry, I haven't lost you yet." Chloe muttered to his unconscious form, lying on the sand. " Come on breathe!" She had dragged him all the way to the shore from at least a mile away and wasn't about to loose him now. She pushed on his chest a few times and laid her head to his mouth.

….He was breathing.

A/N: Hope you liked. Hope I get a review, first harry Potter Story you know. I usually don't like Harry Potter. I'm more of a Lord of the Rings obsessed freak. K. Please review- since this is HP- I will except Flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daeron smiled as Harry groaned and put his hand to his head. He tilted his head up a little and opened his eyes. Somehow he had managed to keep his glasses on throughout it all. 

" Where am I?" he moaned. He looked up at her " Have I died?" Daeron smiled faintly. 

" No, you are alive and doing well. Do you remember anything?" Harry looked confused for a moment. He propped himself up on both his elbows and looked to the ocean. 

" Yea, I didn't. But now I remember everything, Daeron." He sighed and laid back down putting a hand to his head again. " My head hurts." 

" I am going to leave you now, for a sort while. There is a place you can hide under that pier. I must ask, no matter who you see that you not come out." Harry looked over to the pier and looked back at her.

" Where will you go?" She smiled faintly. 

" To see you friends Ron and Hermione." 

" You will tell them I'm okay?" Harry asked. 

" I'm sorry, but no. I can't." 

" Why?" 

" It is complicated, really. My race of people is generally thought to be myth, and our true names forgotten by most. But in the legends I am called a hope-bringer. It is my job to bring hope and a peace to those who need it. That is partially why I saved you, Harry. I will go visit your friends Ron and Hermoine. Albus Dumbledore will have already told them of your death. It is my job to give them some form of comfort, though under honor of who I am, cannot tell them straight out that you live." 

" Take me with you," Harry said more statement then a question. 

" I wish I could, it would only put them in danger though." Harry would have protested, but knew there was some sense in this. " I also will be going into more public places where you could possibly be seen, and get you some food and dry clothes. I shouldn't be gone more then five hours." She paused and looked down. " If I am not back by then," she paused again, " Don't let anyone see you, not even Muggles. If you must reside amongst them, and don't stay in one place too long." 

" Why wouldn't you be back?" Harry asked slowly. The look in her eyes answered it for her. " You will be back." Harry said confidently. 

A smile fluttered over her lips. She stood up and offered him a hand. He took it gratefully and stood also. A numb pain stung his entire body. He moaned a little. Daeron put an arm around his back and helped support him as he trudged his aching body the 40 feet to the pier. 

She helped him lay down, well hidden behind some pillars to the boardwalk above. Harry reached for some seaweed to help cover himself up,

" Daeron, could you help me-" he turned. 

She was gone. 

~*~

Ron and Hermione sat by the shore to the pond, still, even though it was hours later. From the shore, they saw Dumbledore telling them. They thought they heard Ginny run to her room. Fred and George remembered the Gallions that Harry had given them, not three months before, knowing that he was a good friend to even them. 

For Ron though, it seemed too unreal. Somewhere in his heart he didn't believe it. He tried to pass it off as shock, his mind wanted to except that Harry was gone forever. But his heart somehow wouldn't allow it, despite the amount of pain it was going through. He glanced to the woods behind him and saw the most heavenly beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

It was a woman who looked barely over sixteen or seventeen, with piercing blue eyes and wavy dark hair to her waist. She seemed to almost glow, as if illuminated with a powerful white light. His jaw dropped slightly as he looked upon her. She was clothed in a long, flowing white dress and she seemed to float over the grass. 

Hermione turned and saw her also. When she gracefully walked over to them, they both fumbled to their feet. They both felt awkward standing before a figure who seemed pure and white as newly fallen snow. 

" Who are you?" Ron whispered. She smiled faintly. 

" Are you the angel who took Harry to heaven?" a small voice came from behind them. Ron glanced to the side knowing Ginny's voice. 

" I know I can give no more comfort then you have found, Hermione, Ron." She said looking to both of them. " Rest assured that you will see Harry again," she told them.

" Even if it's not in this world?" Ron said ruefully. She didn't answer him right away. 

" If that is the way it is," Ron's lip quivered and he looked down to hide his tears. 

" Not all tears are in vain," Ron looked up at Hermione, and admired her. She looked at the women with out turning aside, though her face was writhed in grief. The woman turned away,

" Will we ever see you again?" Hermione called. She stopped and turned her head to them slowly. 

" Yes, dark times are coming and Harry made me promise to look after you. It's what he wanted, I cannot refuse the request of a hero. If ever you are in need, or when you are feeling true sorrow, I will not be far away. And I will come to your aid." 

" You saw him before he died?" Ron called after her when she turned again. She smiled faintly.

" I did," She disappeared in the shadows. Ron made a motion to go after her, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm. He stopped short watching where she had vanished. 

~*~

Daeron carefully came up to the place she had left Harry. She looked around and saw him hiding in a different spot then she left him. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder; he was asleep. 

" Hm?" He stirred and looked up at her. 

" Here, I've brought you some food." She held out a piece of fruit, a sandwich, and a small cake, along with a bottle of water. 

" No thank you," Harry mumbled, looking a little green. " I'm not feeling so good." Daeron smiled. She put the items back in a small bag that she was carrying with her. 

" A little too much sea water for you?" she chuckled. 

" I threw up," he muttered darkly. He wasn't too please that she was laughing. The way he said it caused her smile to broaden. She quickly bit her lip at his dark look. 

~~~~~***********~~~~~

The next month passed slowly for them all. Daeron kept Harry on his toes constantly. Sometimes she would leave him in a Muggle hotel for a day, then would come back anywhere from an hour to a day later. 

On this particular time, Harry was beginning to get worried. She had been gone for almost two days. He hated being so dependant on her, but it was the only way- he couldn't be seen. 

Harry started to pace listening for the jingle of the door knob. Finally being nervous and board at the same time he walked over to the second story window and peered out. They had moved around a lot, and were back to a hotel that over looked a place not far from where he washed up. 

The curtains were always drawn shut, but with a strange curiousity he pulled the side of one back slightly. There was a gathering of people dressed in black at the shore. He squinted his eyes and saw many people, including Ron and Hermione in the front. Hagrid was there, visibly bawling his eyes out. 

" It's your funeral," a voice whispered behind him. He turned to Daeron. She stood behind him with a sack of things in her hand. He glanced and recognized his school material. 

" I'm going to school?" he asked hopefully. 

" It is a proven fact, Harry, that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. Especially because, no one, not even the teachers know you are going to show-up. It will be quite the shock when you show up to the Sorting feast." Harry looked back to the funeral. Hermione turned and wept into Ron's arms. Harry looked at them with alarmed confusion. 

"Wha-?" 

" It seems that deep loss leaves room for deep love. They have found it in each other." Daeron said with a smile. He scanned across the other attendants of his funeral. The entire Weasly family was there, including Bill and Charlie. Dumbledore, and McGonagall were there too. He couldn't believe it but he saw Lupin there along with a black shaggy dog at his heels. The dogs head was bowed low and it's tail between it's legs. 

" Sirius," Harry muttered painfully. He had almost forgotten that Sirius was close by and just as loving as anyone, if not more. 

" Sirius Black is that dog?" Daeron said quietly. Harry nodded,

" But he's not-"

" I know very well that he did not murder your parents or anyone for that matter, Harry. I do also know that he loved them very much, you as well." She said sadly. She looked down thinking deeply about something. Harry couldn't figure out what she could possibly be thinking of. " I'll be right back," she said. 

Harry turned with tears in his eyes to the crack in the window shade. He had no idea it would hurt so bad to see his friends mourn that badly. 

He saw the Black dog suddenly gallop away. Ron turned his head slightly and watch him leave. Not knowing why, his gaze suddenly averted upward to where Harry stood. Harry stepped back, not wanting Ron to see him. 

The door knob rattled. Harry, being told that a rattle meant hid, dove into the closet quickly. The down opened and closed. 

" What are you doing here, Daeron?" Harry heard a familiar gruff voice. Harry peeked through the crack in the door and saw her and Sirius standing there. "I thought you weren't coming back, you had to stay with Matthias." 

Daeron smiled faintly. " Even after we learned of his death, I thought you were gone for good. Or went down with Harry…" Sirius' voice cracked and broke off. Daeron looked directly at Harry and nodded her head. Harry stood up and creaked the door open. 

Sirius turned on his heel. He looked at Harry with wide, tearful eyes. Then he strode forward and hugged him. 

" I couldn't leave James' son to die, nor could Matthias. We owed it to him," Daeron said faintly. Harry hugged Sirius back tightly. It was good to hear a familiar voice and see a familiar face. 

" I thought I lost you," Sirius told Harry hoarsely. Sirius sat down next to Harry on a couch. They sat in silence for a while as Daeron sat by and watched. 

" Why didn't you let him under the protection of Dumbledore?" Sirius asked Daeron after a few moments. 

" Do you think that is really safe? Is anything safe? As long as everyone thinks that Harry is dead, the safer he is." 

" People will get suspicious when no body turns up," Sirius told her. 

" A complete search for a body in those depths would take over a few months. By then Harry will be safe back in Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's protection. Safe and Sound with Ron and Hermoine." Daeron said curtly. Harry was getting mildly annoyed as they discussed his future without his consent. 

" He's going back?" 

" I'm going back?!" Harry said excitedly. Daeron nodded. 

" I guess that's best," Sirius seemed to be thinking on it. He sat silent for a while. "Nevermind that horrible things then, on to pleasantries. I haven't seen you in years Daeron, where have you been? Why did you come back?" 

" Why did I? I'm surprised I did," 

" After what you did between, James and Snape…" Sirius said strangely casting her a slightly dark look. 

" I would rather not discuss those matters-" 

" What did you see in him anyway?" 

" Not now Sirius," Daeron said firmly, casting a sad look to Harry. 

" Did? What's going on?" Harry asked confused. He assumed that they were talking about his father and Snape, but how could they she was eighteen at most, wasn't she? 

" Never mind Harry." Daeron said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Harry felt like he was going to collapse. Daeron was pushing him at a grueling rate as the walked through the beginnings of a wilderness,

" Can we please slow down?" He moaned. 

" No, if we are to make it there by tonight we cannot," She was about four paces ahead of him, slowed slightly. " Besides, it may not be safe for us to be in the open for so long." She murmured quietly. 

The woods began to thicken and darken. Daeron picked up speed. 

" Are we going to walk all the way there?" Harry asked, not really complaining. 

" No, that would take too long," Daeron replied shortly. 

" Did I do something to make you angry with me?" Harry asked. Daeron stopped at turned to him. "You seem to be awfully short with me," 

" No, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, we still have a long way to go." A sudden pain struck Harry's forehead. 

~*~

" It sure is different," Ron mumbled settling down in a compartment. He looked around sadly before realizing this was the same compartment he met Harry and Hermione in. Hermione came in behind him and sat down, very pale. 

They sat in silence for most of the trip. Hedwig hooted sadly from her cage with Pigwidgeon. Hedwig had flown in the day after Dumbledore had come to them. Ron looked out the window forcing himself not to cry again. He was a boy, so he refused to let anyone see him cry, not his family, not his enemies or friends. Not even Hermione would he let see any tears fall. 

The door behind them slid open,

" Hullo," a voice said hoarsely. Ron looked over at a very sad looking Neville. He raised his eyebrows, Neville had grown over the summer. A lot. Ron caught the look on Hermione's face too. Neville was taller and almost muscular, not the clumsy, short, and chubby kid. "I hear-heard about your loss, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," 

" Oh Neville," Hermione smiled. "Thank you," Hermione tried to keep her smile, but her lip began to tremble. 

" You can sit with us if you want," Ron offered not really caring anymore. Neville smiled and sat down next to Ron. The door slid open again minutes later and to their disgust it was followed by a chuckle. 

" I said it didn't I Weasly, Granger! 'You'll be next' and look how he ended up, dead!" Ron and Hermione stood up. Ron, by the look of his face, was going to kill Malfoy. Hermione stood up to restrain him. Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly. 

" Of course you knew Malfoy, your fathers shot probably killed him," Hermione yelled, tears falling from her cheeks. 

" Shut up you filthy Mudblood, I would be more then proud if my father did that." Malfoy spat. 

In one swift motion Neville was on his feet and his fist flew through the air. Malfoy staggered backward clutching his eye. Ron and Hermione looked at Neville in shock, not only did he hit Malfoy- he hit him hard. Neville seemed to be trembling with fury. 

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Malfoy removed his hand to reveal a big, black eye. Crabbe and Goyle just stood in shock. 

" Get… The…Hell…Out…" Neville's voice seemed to quake with fury. Ron and Hermione just stood in awe. Malfoy cast him a furious look, and to their surprise, left. 

" Wow." Ron said simply. By the look in his face, that was all he could think of saying. He looked at Neville in what seemed like reverence. 

" You know, Neville, you just made my day. Nah, by the look of that shiner- you made my week. Or how ever long that mark lasts on his face," Hermione said smiling again. Ron shut his eyes. "Are you alright, Ron?" 

" Shh…" he stayed like that for a few moments. "Okay, that has officially gone into my brain with all the other good Malfoy moments," They chuckled weakly. Ron would have laughed harder, but it wasn't the same with out his best friend. 

By the time they reached the platform it began to drizzle lightly. Hermione and Ron turned around just in time to see Hagrid walk over to them and embrace them, sobbing. 

" Oh! It's…good to see yer, …I haven't …seen yer since the funeral," Hagrid sobbed each time he paused. 

" It's alright Hagrid, it'll be okay," Hermione felt slightly silly comforting a huge half giant sobbing into her shoulder. Hagrid backed off with a nod and began to lead the first years away, with an occasional sniffle in between his words. 

They rode up to the castle and finally sat down at the great hall. There was a low murmur as Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

" Look!" Ron hissed, " It's Lupin!" Ron gestured over to the table. 

" I guess he's the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione whispered back. 

" Welcome, welcome." Dumbledore's voice boomed over the quiet commotion. The doors to the great hall shut behind and group of first years and and older looking group of kids. "I must announce that we have some new student here this year," He nodded to some farmiliar faces from Durmstrang. "They will be sorted with the first years…" Ron looked at his plate, this was getting to be too much for him. Hermione, Seamus and Neville looked at him sympathetically. Dumbledore spoke for a few moments about rules and about what the sorting hat will do. The sorting passed fairly quickly for Ron, he barely paid attention to any of it.

Now all the students were seated, Gryffindor got only a few students from Durmstrang, and to Ron's pleasure, not including Victor Krum. He had been placed in Ravenclaw. 

" Before I continue with this night's feast, I would like to have a moment of silence for our Hogwarts champion-"

There was a loud scrape as the doors to the great hall creaked open. Everyone turned with confusion to the single figure standing in the door way. 

Ron's jaw dropped and a tear rolled down his cheek as Harry took two staggering steps forward. His clothes were torn across the shoulders and he had a cut across his forehead. His hair was messier then usual dirt and mud covered patches of his clothing. Everyone at the head table stood up in amazement. 

Harry looked around for a moment, Ron and Hermione stood up straight, everyone else's looked shocked and stunned.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he pitched forward onto the ground.

A/N: There you are, Happy Unique Shades of Orange? ;) Please review


End file.
